Mission: Assassination of the Gundam Pilots.
by fearless warrior
Summary: What if the Gundam pilots were going to assassinated by 5 new gundam pilots who are girls? They were trained by the same doctors that trained Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo. What will happen? Well, you have to read to find out. So plz R&R. :o)
1. The Beginning

**Author's note: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. But I do own the other characters.**

**So lets get on with the story! Just a note this story begins a little while after Endless Waltz.**   
  
  


A young girl about the age of 18 sat in front of a small laptop. Her hair was dark brown and was held back in a ponytail. Her fingers furiously hitting the tiny keyboard. All of a sudden a face appeared on the screen. 

" There has been a serious kidnapping. We need you to find the kidnappers and bring them down. We believe that might have kidnapped Relena Peacecraft because they think she is a threat to their organization," the mysterious voice said. 

" I got that," the girl said without even looking at the screen but she was paying attention to her mobile suit in the corner of the huge room. 

" Also while you are on this mission we want you to eliminate the Gundam pilots. They are becoming useless to us and their Gundams aren't even upgraded. Your Gundam though has all the technological advances of this time. This is of most importance because the enemies have produced superior mobile dolls. Plus they are no more the perfect soldiers; they are showing signs of weaknesses. They are getting to emotional with their surroundings. Gather the new Gundam pilots and get ready to go to Earth," the enigmatic figure said. 

" Ninmu ryoukai," was all she said. Then she pushed herself out of the desk and stood against her own Gundam. I can finally test you out in real combat. The enemy better watch out cause we are going to kick their butts from here till who knows where. With that final thought she walked across the room and went through the door. She was going to notify her fellow comrades about their first two missions. First to eliminate the old Gundam pilots. Second to save Relena Peacecraft and possibly the whole world from destruction. 

As she went through a door she went into a room where four other girls were hanging out. 

"Hey, you guys we've got our first mission," as the girl explained. As she explained the details of their mission a Chinese girl questioned her. 

" But you know the Gundam pilots are separated now living a normal life and they already blew up their gundams, why do we need to eliminate them? Also wouldn't we have to be seperated to abolish them. Cause what I have gathered so far is that Heero Yuy, Quatre Rabera Winner, and Duo Maxwell are in the Peacemillion Academy(the school) run by Relena Peacecraft. Trowa Barton is still in the circus with his sister Catherine Bloom. Chang Wufei is with Sally Po who are Preventers," the girl who had her hair in two buns in her hair.

"Well, as Dr. J said, they are becoming very weak with emotions and now a new enemy has risen when everyone thought peace has come. They were foolish to think that the obstacle to gain peace was over come. Now we are sent in to do the job. Alex, Siri, and I will take care of Heero, Quatre, and Duo," Jo said pointing to a girl with dirty blonde hair wearing khakis and a t-shirt and another girl with the same clothing with brown hair with blonde highlights in her hair.

" Mui Lynn will be sign up for a job with the Preventers and will eliminate Wufei, " Jo continued looking at the Chinese girl who wore a white track-suit.

" Couryney will join the circus where Trowa is working and eliminate him. While we are working on eliminating the Gundam pilots we also have to find information on Wolfclaw, the organization that has kidnappeed Relena Peacecraft. We will all take our own gundams with us because during this mission there is going to be a lot of mobile dolls/suits to fight. So what are all waiting for lets go do what we were trained to do," Jo said as the girls started to spilt apart and get ready with high-ech gear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


" Yo, Heero want to catch a game of basketball before class begins," Duo said with a basketball twirling on his index finger. 

" No I think I will go and attend class early unlike some people," he replied with an inexpressive tone. With that he left Duo by himself with his basketball still rotating around his finger. 

As class began the professor walked in front of the class with a grim face.

"Today I'm the bearer of sad news," the professor went on "the chairperson of our school, Relena Peacecraft, has been kidnapped by a power hungry organization. They have kidnapped her because she is the only thing standing between peace and world domination. If any of you know any details of this kidnapping, please we urge you to inform Miss. Noin. We are all worried about her well-being so please if you know anything let us know." As he finished talking he shuffled some papers and looked at the class once again. At this news Quatre and Duo glanced at Heero. For a second both of them thought they saw a deep sadness in Heero's eyes once the professor annonced that Relena Peacecraft had been kidnapped. But that expression was quickly covered up with the cold look he had always had on his face.

" Next thing on the agenda is we have new transfer students. Please welcome Alex Takahosi, Siri Odanga, and Jo Nachimi," the professor said who was trying to sound cheerful. The three girls walked in. They all wore a smirk on their face. But their eyes reflected no emotion. As they walked in the professor placed them in empty seats, telling them that those seats were only temporary.

As the lesson ended Duo met up with Heero and Quatre.

" Uuuuhhhh.. you guys did you see those new girls, they kinda freaked me out. Those smirks on their faces gave me the shivers and you know those eyes they look exactly like Heero's. No offense to you, man. But they really do," the boy with the braid said.

" No offense taken," Heero said with out even making eye contact with Duo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mui Lynn walked up to the desk and handed back the clip board they had handed her. She had filled out the form with her name, her address and all kinds of other things. Obviously Mui Lynn had filled in everything as a fake identity except for her name. Since she was on a secret and very important mission it was important that it stayed confidential.

" Ok, Mui Lynn tomorrow they will take you aboard a space ship with two other people whom you will be working with," the secretary at the desk explained to her.

" Can you tell me who I'll be working with," Mui Lynn questioned the lady.

" Well, lets see," she said typing away on her mini computer " you'll be working with Sally Po and Chang Wufei. Is that alll you wanted to ask?"

" Yes, thank you," Mui Lynn replied walked back out of the building.

' This is working out perfectly I get to work with the ex-gundam pilot. This is going to be easier than I prepeared for" Mui Lynn thought silently to herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Trowa was looking after the animals, the manger came by with his sister Catherine.

" Trowa I would just like to inform you that we have a new performer on our team. Her name is Courtney Hirauru. She is very good with wild animals and is a good trapeeze artist. She cane her looking for a job and she had an excellent resume. I would like you to welcome her to the team," as the manager finished a young girl with blond hair came from behind the manager.

" Nice to meet you Trowa," she said as she outstretched her hand to shake his. Trowa didn't respond. Courtney just rubbed it off as if it never happened and walked over to the lion that Trowa was feeding.

" I wouldn't get to close to him if I was you," Trowa said. But before Courtney had heard Trowa's warning she had already stuck her hand in the cage to pat the animal. To everybodies surprise the lion just purred as Courtney patted him on the head.

" I see Trowa isn't the only one who can tame animals, " Catherine said with a grin on her face. An idea was forming in her head. And she thought it was a perfect plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Heero was fencing wth another guy who thought that he could beat Heero, Alex, Siri, and Jo had their eyes on him as well as the other gundam pilots. Just as Heero won again Duo and Quatre cheered for him as so ddid other people.

" I bet no one can beat Heero," Duo shouted out loud. Just as Duo shouted the challenge Jo stepped forward.

" I will try to beat him," Jo said with a cold expression on her face. With that she put on the mask and picked up a sword. Heero said nothing but just nodded.

The fight began with Jo blocking all the hits that Heero was doing to her. As she stopped blocking the shots she began to make more offensive moves. Everybody just stared at the two go at each other in silence. The only sound you could hear was the clanging of the two swords. Duo and Quatre shocked to see that the girl Jo was slowly wearing Heero down and that she had lasted longer than the other guy who had challenged Heero.

Then suddenly Jo made a swift moved. She faked a right and ducked and struck Heero at the side. The move didn't hurt Heero, but Heero knew that if this was a real fight she could have hit a vital organ. So with that he put down his sword and removed his mask.

" Holy cow!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre just stood there with his mouth open. Jo removed her mask and put the sword back on the rack and fought her way through to her comrades. The three of then silently left the room and made their way up to their dormitories.

" You were going easy on her Heero weren't you?" Quatre said with surprise in his voice.

Heero didn't say anything but only left the room. As he left the room Duo and Quatre just followed him. They were totally shocked and just looked at each other. The crowd that had formed around them started to murmur and then started to fade away.   
  


End of Chapter 1

**Ok i know it's short but it's my first Gundam Wing fic so please try to be nice, and if you can't then I will have to live with your flame. Anywayz the 2nd chapter will be out soon I hope. So plz R&R and tell me what ya think.**   
  
  
  



	2. New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters and I'm not making any profit off this story. But the characters I made up are mine.**

**Author's note: Second chapter is out. It is actually out earlier than I expected. Oh yeah another note, Heero might be a little OOC. But hey what can I say Heero is HUMAN you know. If you are stuck on why I called the school Peacemillion Academy just read Ketsuki's review she explained everything.**

Quatre and Duo scrambled to keep up with Heero who was walking at a considerable rate.

" Heero, wait up! Why are you in such a hurry?" questioned Quatre as he jogged to keep up with Heero.

" What's wrong with him?" Duo asked Quatre with a puzzled expression on his face. As the two rounded the corner into Heero's room, they found him furiously typing at his computer.

" Heero don't tell me that you are suspicious about a **girl** who just beat you at a game of fencing? Jo Nachimi is just a regular girl who just probably by chance beat you at a game of fencing. That's all," Quatre said sounding a little annoyed that Heero. ' I'm starting to sound like Wufei a bit' Quatre said to himself.

" I know but there was something about her that didn't seemed right," Heero answered in a cold voice as he typed in " Jo Nachimi" into the computer's search engine. As Heero waited anxiously for the results Quatre and Duo were looking over his shoulder. To the three boys surprise the computer can up with nothing. The screen only said " No Matches Found" Getting very agitated Heero tried searching for " Alex Takahosi and Siri Odanga" but the results were still nothing.

" What if we can't find anything on these girls. What's this suppose to mean?" Duo said scratching his head.

" I don't know, how about you Heero?" Quatre looking over at Heero. Heero didn't answer but just blankly stared at the computer screen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Courtney practiced swinging and doing incredible jumps in the air as she swung on the ropes, Trowa was watching her from a distance. As he watched her do her act he saw that she somehow got distracted.

Courtney had heard something beep through her back-pack. She landed a perfect landing on the ground and went straight to the source of beeping. As she picked up her small cell phone she could see Trowa staring at her every move. _' This can't be good. I've got Trowa watching me and I bet that's one of the girls phoning me to see if I've reached me destination. This couldn't have happened at a better time' _Courtney thought to herself. She casually walked over to her bag and picked up a towel to wipe her forehead. Then she grabbed the cell phone.

" Moshi, Moshi," she answered in a cheerful tone of voice.

" Yes............uh huh.......that's all..............ok.........Sayoonara," Courtney answered the caller then closed the phone so it would end the call. ' _I knew it, it was Alex. She said that Siri, Jo and herself had met Heero, Quatre and Duo. She called to confirm that the other four had made it to their destination safely. Glad I didn't have to say much or else Trowa would be suspicious. And we wouldn't want that would we. I better be going. _Courtney pretended to not notice that Trowa was watching her. She gathered up her stuff and headed for her room or caravan.

Trowa silently backed away and headed the opposite way.

As Courtney sat down at her own little desk. She got out her laptop. SHe flipped it open and logged on. As she logged on she went to check out what Wolfclaw was up to. she wanted to see if she could get any juicy information about how their security system was set up. As the screen displayed a numerous amounts of data, Courtney was caught by surprise as someone knocked on her door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mui Lynn got ready to board the ship. As she boarded the ship she saw Sally Po and Chang Wufei. She immediately went up to greet them.

" Hi my name is Mui Lynn Leong. I'm new here and I'm suppose to be on this ship,right?" Mui Lynn asked. Sally asked for her resume and looked at the bottom where it told which ship the person was suppose to be on.

" Yup, you are with me and him. Ny name is Sally Po and this Chang Wufei," Sally said outstretching her hand to shake Mui Lynn's hand. Mui Lynn took her hand and met Sally's hand.

" Hi, Wufei it is going to be a pleasure working with you," Mui Lynn said. Wufei just stood there looking at her with his arms crossed on his chest._This guy gives me the creeps. He looks so....so watchamacallit. I just don't know how to describe it. I can't believe I have eliminate this guy. But this is a mission after all. And by goingon this ship I can actually locate all of Wolfclaw's bases. So I can have some action and go and destroy them. _Mui Lynn thought as a smile came across her face. As Mui Lynn boarded the ship she immediately sat down on one of the seats. All her other gundam pilots had taken there gundams right to where they would work but Mui Lynn couldn't since they were on ship where big things were noticeable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
As Alex put her cell phone down after she spoke with Courtney she was going to report that Courtney had reached her destination and that she had seen Trowa she was interrupted by Siri.

" Jo why did you have to beat Heero!? Now they are going to very and I mean very suspicious about us!" Siri said with annoyance in her voice.

" I've got to agree with Siri, you know," Alex said looking at Jo.

" I couldn't resist. I had to show Duo that I could beat Heero, and that girls are not weak. For some reason I just had to do that. I'm really sorry you guys but it was like Siri (who loves chocolate) sitting in front a pile of chocolate bars. I couldn't help myself," Jo said while waving her hands around. In a desperate attempt to persuade her friends.

" So what do we do now, since what's been done is done," Alex said while looking at her two comrades.

" Well, I suggest that we dig up information about the organization Wolfclaw and try to see where they have taken her. And let's hope they haven't killed her, yet" Jo said.

" Okay, so then what are we waiting here for let's do some serious hacking," Siri said as she started to run to their dormitory with Alex and Jo closely behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
_On a space ship somewhere in space._

" Relena Peacecraft, welcome to my humble base. This is where I create my most wonderful mobile suits. They are far superior to those that were used in the previous war. All we want from you is the whole Earth. We will succeed in getting it because if you don't give it to us, we will have to test our new mobile suits on Earth. Or we could just destroy it. We will succeed in doing this, unlike the WhiteFang that was destroyed. What a pity, don't you think? But if you give us the Earth without any hassle we will not start a war," Commander of the Wolfclaw announced.

" I will never give you the Earth. I think that there is no need for a war. We don't need wars. We can settle this by talking. Don't you see, if you start a war it there are going to be millions of lost lives. And besides Earth is Defenseless, it doesn't have the gundams anymore. And we don't manufacture mobile suits anymore!" Relena practically screamed in anger.

" So it makes it even easier to conquer Earth when we are equipped with more than a million mobile dolls/suits. And if you are not going to give up Earth, I think I'll send out a warning to all those weaklings on Earth.I'll see how they like it with mobile dolls/suits destroying there homes once again. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

" You are a sick person!" Relena tried to throw herself at the man but was restrained by the chains that held her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Courtney hear her door open she immediately shut her laptop up.

" Hi Courtney I'm Catherine Bloom. Trowa is my brother. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to get some coffee with me?" Catherine asked.

" Oh okay, let's say about tomorrow," Courtney replied. _Sheesh she could have knocked on the door. I was about to jump out of my skin just now. And I was just about to find something on Wolfclaw. It looks like I'll have to start all over again There has to be another way to do this without being surprised like this.___

" Ok then, see ya tomorrow. Bye," Catherine waved and closed the door behind her.__

" Bye. I just can't wait 'til tomorrow," Courtney said sarcastically. _Mental note to self: make sure the door is locked while doing work about the mission. Actually I'm glad it was Catherine, if it was Trowa who came in I would have just knocked my head silly after the encounter. Guess I have to cut out a lot of hacking time to spend with Catherine. Man, this is going to be so boring!_   
__ __

End of chapter 2

**Finally got chapter 2 out. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be action in the next chapter so I will have chapter 3 out pretty soon, I think. Not sure. Well, okay got to say good-bye for now. 'Til I write my next chapter. :o)**   
  
  


.


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the other characters.**

**Author's note: This chapter will be a little longer than the other 2 chapters. I have been waiting to write this chapter it's going to have action. This is going to bee fun. So sit back and read. :o)**   
  


As Heero went through there school profiles again, he found Alex, Siri and Jo's profiles.

" Found them," Heero said plainly.

" Their profiles are like any other person in this school," Quatre said scanning the computer screen, looking at the three girl's profiles.

" But that can't be, if any person can beat Heero at fencing they have to be abnormal!!!" Duo said opposing Quatre's remark.

" Let's get out of this room. Seeing all this weird stuff in one day can make a guy pretty dizzy," Duo went out of the room.

" Does any want to go horse back riding or somethin'?," Duo asked before closing the door.

" Sure. Heero let's just give up on this. We need to focus on the kidnapping of Relena. I think that we can clear our heads if we all go out for a ride,kay?" Quatre said placing his hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero got up from the computer chair and walked to the door.

" Ok, so it's settled we are going to go horse riding," Duo said striding cheerfully towards the stables.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" So what do we do now. Relena is still missing, and plus we need to get some information about Wolfclaw,' Siri said taking the horse out of the stable. Alex, Jo and Siri decided to go horse back riding and discuss their mission. They were in stable getting their horses ready.

" Well, I'll try to some hacking today. But there is something I don't understand. Wouldn't they have to have a base close to the school to actually know where Relena would be everyday. And they obviously knew where she was when they kidnapped her. She was in that meeting still giving lectures about peace, and then after that no one knew where she went. And..", Alex was cut off by Jo who slid her hand across her throat.

" Stop talking about the mission we have some visitors," Jo said in a hoarse whisper and pointed to where Duo was walking with a sickening grin on his face, and Quatre walking at the same pace as Heero. Alex, Siri and Jo mounted their horses and quickly exited the stable.

" Hey wasn't that Alex, Jo and Siri who just went out the stable the other way?" Quatre said pointing his index finger to where he last saw the three girls. As Heero, Duo and Quatre went to see where Alex, Siri, and Jo. When they got to the other side of the stable, they saw that the three mysterious girls were practically racing on the horses.

" Wow, look at them go!" Duo exclaimed watching how fast they were going. " Let's get on some horses and go for a ride. It looks like so much fun," Duo continued talking taking his eyes off the girls and placing them on Heero and Quatre.

" Ok, then what are we waiting for?" Quatre asked looking around for a suitable horse to ride. When Heero, Duo and Quatre were on a horse they went outside. As they went outside they noticed that the girls weren't any where to be seen.

" Hey where did they go. I swear they were here a minute ago," Duo said with surprise in his voice.

" Who knows and anyway why are you concerned with them, remember Duo we have to find Relena Peacecraft first and then we can worry about other things. We need to know who kidnapped her and why," Quatre said leading his horse on the opposite direction Duo was at. Heero was just on his horse thinking things over. He said nothing when Duo and Quatre were talking. It almost seemed as if Heero wasn't there. All he could think of was _Relena. I will find you, Relena. _Heero said in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" So where are we going," Alex screamed Jo who was faster than Siri and herself. They were behind the school in the forest near it.

" There is this vacant building somewhere close here. I was on my laptop and then I pulled up a map of the surrounding areas of the school. I found that there is a empty building just north of here, so I decided it would be a goood spot for a secret organization to hide out. Plus they would be very close to the school so they would have access to information about Relena's schedule. That is my hypothesis on how they knew when to kidnap Relena," Jo finished saying.

" Good work Shelock, mind telling us stuff before time, you know, " Alex said to Jo with a sarcastic look on her face.

" Sorry but I wasn't so sure so I kept it to myself, and besides I think I may be right," Jo said slowing her horse down. They all came to a halt. They were hidden in bushes. As they crept quietly closer to the building they noticed lots of trucks heading in and out of the building.

" You said this was a empty building, Jo. Then why are all these trucks and transportation vans here," Siri asked pointing to the vehicles that were by the building.

" Well, that's what the map I read on my computer said. It said that this was a building that had been abandoned for over five years," Jo said scratching her head with confusion.

" You guys thinking what I'm thinking?," Alex said with a smirk on her face.

" Let's see, first you're thinking that we come back tonight then we came sneak into the building. Check the mysterious building out. Hack into the computers and attain some confidential information. Then sneak back out and check the information out when we get back on school grounds. Am I right, Alex?" Siri said looking at Alex with a smile plastered on her face.

" EXACTLY!!!" Alex exclaimed with her hands waving in the air as if Siri had just won a million dollars.

" How'd I ever guess? Alex all you like to do is infiltrate the enemy's base. Even in training at Dr. J's lab ever time we did that training session practicing our skills on how to get in and out with the enemy knowing, you pratically thought of it as a game. Geesh," Siri said rolling her eyes at the same time.

" Hey stop talking, you guys. Just now those guards over there are going to here you, and then we will have to run and we won't get the chance to get inside that building," Jo said placing her index finger over her mouth. They all silently got back on their horses and they raced each other back into the school grounds. In the end it turned out that Siri had won. That left Alex a bit jealous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Courtney was practicing her moves in the big tent. She finally decided to call it a day, since she had to meet Catherine in about half an hour. She decided to go and visit the animals at the back of the big top. When she got there the tiger, lion, bear and the other animals were pacing in the cage.

" Hey guys, why are you walking like that. You are kinda making me nervous," Courtney said as she stuck her hand inside the tiger's cage. The tiger nestled against her hand. Courtney decided to stay awhile. So she sunk to the ground on her knees and rested her head against the bars of the cage.

As Trowa rounded the corner, he caught sight of Courtney. Trowa just stood there watching her calm down the tiger. Even earlier that day, Trowa had noticed that the animals were very restless. BUt now when Courtney was with them they all laid their heads near the opening of their cages and looked intently at Courtney.

" Wonder who she is?" Trowa questioned himself quietly.

Courtney knew that there was someone watching her. It was that feeling that you would always get when someone had their eyes on you. But Courtney didn't care. She felt at peace whenever she was byherself and an animal. Even when she was small she loved animals. Courtney decided that she had better get going, or else she was going to be late. She got up and carefully removed her hand away from the tigers head, then she gathered her stuff and headed for her caravan.

When Trowa saw Courtney leave he slowly walked towards the animals. He slowly scanned all af the cages and discovered that all of them had gone into a peaceful slumber. He smiled a little. But then he went back to his own caravan that he and Catherine shared.

When Courtney reached her caravan she quickly changed into baby blue track pants and a white t-shirt with no sleeves. She quickly tied her dirty-brown hair into a loose bun and headed out with her handy cell phone in her pocket.

She was to meet Catherine at her caravan. So she walked over to Catherine's caravan and knocked lightly on the door. When the door opened it happened to be Trowa who answered it.

" Uh, hi Trowa is your sister ready? We are suppose to go out for coffee or something," Courtney said with a pleasant grin on her face. Before Trowa could answer Courtney's question, Courtney heard Catherine's voice.

" Hi Courtney, I'll just be a minute. Come in and have a seat, I'll be out in a sec," Catherine said as she went back into her room. As Catherine had gone, Trowa side stepped to let Courtney come in.

" Thanks," Courtney said simply. She then seated herself on the sofa. Then Trowa went about doing what he was orginally doing. Courtney waited for about five minutes until Catherine came out.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. Gomen Nasai," Catherine said.

"It's okay. Doo Itashimashite. Let's go now, you ready?" Courtney asked. Catherine answered with a simple nod and then went to the door. The only walked a couple of blocks since the Coffee Shop was near by. As the entered the small building the grabbed a seat near the the corner of the cafe. When they got seated a lady came up to them and asked for their order.

" I'll have a double cafe latte and what would you like Courtney?" Catherine asked.

" Oh, I'll just have a hot chocolate," Courtney answered as the lady went back to the counter to put their orders in.

" So Courtney where were you born?" Catherine asked looking into Courtney's eyes.

" Well, you see this is the funny thing I don't rememeber much of my past, but I do know that whole my family died in an attack from Oz, a long time ago. And then I was in an orphanage as long as I could remember. Then when I was old enough to get a job, I found out that I really liked spending time with animals and plus I loved to do all those swings in the air. Kinda like gymnastics. I had a natural ability in gymnastics. I'm not even sure. Although I do have a faint memory of when I was still quite young when I was on Earth. I think I was born on Earth but I'm not so sure," Courtney said as she looked out the window. _Why did I tell her all that. It was all true except for the part about the orphanage. After I can remember my family being destroyed I can recall being picked up by Dr.J and those other doctors. But that is about all remember about my past. But that is no reason for me to tell Catherine about my past. What's wrong with me, I'm being sentimental._

" I am so sorry Courtney," Catherine said as she placed her hand over Courtney. Courtney quickly withdrew her hand, it was just a reflex of hers. She had never been touched like that by anybody.

" It's okay," Courtney said with a sad tone in her voice. As she had said that the waitress came with their drinks. Then all of a sudden Courtney and Catherine's drinks started to shake.

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~

"Sally, what are those things going towards colony L3?" Mui Lynn asked Sally.

" This is the first, they look like mobile dolls, but they are moving to fast to be regular mobile dolls!" Sally exclaimed straining her eyes to see if what she was seeing was real. At Sally's words Wufei came over to look over Mui Lynn's shoulder.

" Yeah they do look like mobile dolls. They must be from that group or organization that kidnapped Relena Peacecraft!!" Wufei realized. _He must be right, all the mobile suits were destroyed after the war. _Mui Lynn thought to herself.

" That army of mobile suits are heading straight for colony L3, " Sally pointed out. _I had better go help Courtney, according to this radar there must be about 500 mobile suits heading for the colonies. I'll have to make up a story so I can help Courtney. Next time I'll have to make up a list with excuses I can use._

" How could they keep that many mobile suits intact. It's unbelievable," Sally said loking amazed.

" It's not what we have to worry about right now. Let's go see if we can try to divert the enemy's attention to this ship, to leave the colony unharmed!" Mui Lynn shouted as she perpeared the only weapons they had on the ship.

" I have to check something in the hangar!" Mui Lynn shouted as she ran down to the hangar on her left. When she got there she pulled out a device from her pocket. She quickly pushed a button the right of the device. The the device read " Gundam X5 has been activated" This mean't that when Mui Lynn pushed the button, her Gundam would come from wherever it was hidden to where the control was located. So in Mui Lynn's case her Gundam would meet her in outer space. Courtney quickly put on a space suit that looked simliar to the ones that the ex-Gundam pilots wore in their battle against Whitefang. She opened the hangar door and found that her Gundam was already waiting for her to get into it. She climbed into the cockpit and strapped herself in. Then she activated the controls with a few buttons and she was ready to go.

Gundam X5 looked very similar to Gundam Shenlong but it had scorpion heads for arms as it use to have dragons. It still had the double sided trident but it was equipped with two two of them. Also she had a fiber-optic cloak that could turn her invisible from the nemy. All the new Gundams had these kind of cloaks. The when she checked that everything was in fine she set off to the colony L3.

" Hey what's that there?" Wufei asked as he saw Mui Lynn's Gundam on the radar, but he didn't know that it was a Gundam. As he pulled up a visual on his screen he saw that it looked like his Gundam.

" Nataku?" Wufei questioned himself.

" What the heck is that?" Sally asked Wufei. " It looks like your gundam Wufei," Sally carried on as she pointed to the gundam as it flew through outer space towards the colony L3.

" I know," Wufei said still keeping his eyes on the gundam.

" I just hope it's on our side, I'll try to contact the pilot," Sally said pressing a few buttons trying to make contact with the pilot in the other gundam. " Can't get through to the pilot," Sally said with a sigh.

Mui Lynn had purposely cut off comunication between her gundam and any other space ship or carrier. She didn't want anyone to know who she was. So she had to just flick a button and communication to her Gundam was cut off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*

Courtney looked up and saw that part the ceiling beam was about to fall right on top of Catherine. As she realized that Catherine was too frighten to move, Courtney quickly pushed the table over and jumped onto Catherine. This sent both of them flying in the air. Even though Courtney had pushed Catherine out of harm's way, the beam fell right on top of her.

When the ground stopped shaking, Catherine hurried over to see what had happened to Courtney. As she tried to get the beam off of Courtney.

" COURTNEY! Are you okay?" Catherine screamed as she had no success in moving the beam. Then there was movement from under the beam. It was Courtney who had managed to get the beam off of herself. Courtney had a bleeding lip and a huge gash on her left arm. She was covered in a some debree.

" Catherine you okay?" Courtney managed to say.   
  
" I should be the one asking you. You saved my life, and I am still trying to figure out who you could have survived that thing on you," Catherine said as she pointed to the beam where Courtney had pushed it.

" Ah, don't worry about me. I just have to check something out. Go back to the circus and make sure everyone gets to a safer place, and make sure the animals are safe," Courtney said as she sprinted towards the forest that was behind the circus.

" Okay, but where are you going? Courtney!" Catherine said as she outstretched her hand to where Courtney was running off to. But Courtney was too far away to hear Catherine.

Then when Courtney was in the forest she saw new mobile suits landing on the colony.

"Kuso!" Courtney swore. _What is Wolfclaw thinking there are too many innocent people on this colony._ Courtney thought as climbed into Gundam X3. Gundam X3 had a fiber optic cloak. It had two main guns like Heavyarms had. But the bullets in this Gundam were laser bullets and so the pilot could go on and on showering the battlefield with these bullets. Plus the bullets caused double the amount of damage that they use to.

She got out her cell phone and directly phoned Mui Lynn.

Mui Lynn was almost near the entrance to colony L3 when she heard something ringing.

" Hello, Courtney?" Mui Lynn asked who it was. It could only be one of the new five gundam pilots. So she figured that it was Courtney who was calling.

" Yeah hi, did you know that there were mobile suits on this colony, and they are not fooling around. They just opened fire on us a moment ago and I think I kinda broke my arm trying to save Catherine. Shimatta! Why did I save her?" Courtney questioned herself.

" No time to answer that now, just concentrate on getting the enemy to aim for you not the colony," Mui Lunn replied.

" That will be easier said than done," Courtney said hanging up on her cell phone. Courtney flew towrds the cluster of mobile suits. " Come and get me!" Courtney shouted as she she shot out the bullets from the two gundams arms. The mobile suits directed their attention towards Courtney. Courtney continued to fight the mobile suits using her weaponry. Then something caught her Courtney's eye. She could see the manager of the circus struggling to get the animals out of harm's way. Courtney decided to shield the circus staff while they hurried and tried to evacuate out of the area. She stood right infront of the animals making sure if the enemy did try to shoot her, that they would hit her and not the people below.

As Trowa was checking on the animals, he saw what looked like Heayarms.

" Heavyarms?? That can't be," Trowa said staring at the giant suit. Courtney turned around and saw that Trowa was watching her. They stared at each other for like 5 seconds then Trowa realized that there was a huge missile heading towards the Gundam.

" Watch out!" he screamed. Courtney saw what was coming but found out that it was too late to move. The missile took a direct hit onto the gundam.   


**End of Chapter 3******

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I said there was going to be action in this chapter but it was only a little. Probably the next chapter will have more. So remember to Review. Thanx! ^-^**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
